Hidden Bolt Dragon
The Hidden Bolt Dragon is a rare hybrid of the Dark and Lightning elements. It's main element is Dark. Appearance The most noticeable part of this dragon is its electrified belly. This particular phenomenon is caused in primarily by the presence of an internal ball of plasma and lightning which has frequent outbursts of energy displayed in the static bursts. These static bursts can be a very effective weapon and make it very difficult to touch when it wants to be alone. Even larger predators get a shock if they manage to eat this dragon, as the electric outburst can be activated via impulse. However, this dragon has plenty of spikes and scales, so that should be enough for any predator trying to eat or fight this dragon. This dragon has no internal organs near its ribs, so no heart, lungs, or windpipe. Instead of these organs, this dragon replaces them with its electrified plasma “heart” which gives it a heartbeat and a pulse. As for air, this dragon regularly takes large drafts of air, but it has various pores in its body which intake air to prevent it from suffocating if it forgets to breathe. Abilities Weapons Hidden bolt dragons have hard, spiked, tungsten-covered tails which they violently swing around to inflict damage. They release electricity from their mouths and their eyes, which are hidden under its front scales. Defenses When a hidden bolt dragon gets wounded, electricity flows out rather than blood. Deadly wounds wil release deadly shocks of electricity all around it, meaning that if it dies it'll take its attacker down with it. They have some hard tungsten scales on their back. Other Abilities Hidden bolt dragons can problemlessly absorb any electricity, even from other dragons, making assaults from Lightning-element dragons mostly useless. One made a news sensation when it took an entire power plant down. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions The hidden bolt dragon can only be found in the wild near the Ether River which are normally those bred by students of the School of the Hidden Bolt and released into the wild. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet This dragon survives on absorbing electricity and eating ectoplasm. It attracts them by making wisps out of electricity and them gulping them up by opening their mouth as wide as they can and quickly closing it. Its digestive system can digest the ectoplasm very efficiently, and it already is digested after a few seconds. This dragon has to eat only one ghost a day, but must absorb electricity whenever it can. Luckily, with our technology increasing all the time, this became easier and easier. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The hidden bolt dragon is very mysterious and playful, a personality emphasized by its elements, Dark and Lightning. When in a park Breeding TBA Habitats Hidden bolt dragons can live in Omnitats, Lightning, Dark, and Spooky habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Curiously, hidden bolt dragons hate Berry Bauble and love Blushrooms. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Erebus (Craeporus Von Wietsius) *Esper (Whitbee) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Limited Category:Rare Category:Dark Category:Lightning Category:Hybrids Category:Ectoplasm-vores Category:Amphithers Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Bocartes Category:Inhabitants of the Ether River Category:School of the Hidden Bolt